


Gloom Boy Season

by just_an_average_human



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gen, Please check the notes at the beginning of each chapter for tw, There are other characters, but I don’t wanna spoil stuff, warnings will be tagged at the beginnings of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: A collection of all my Waterparks x Killjoy/Danger Days fics(This will be constantly updated, there isn’t an ending (yet)).
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

**Intro**

This is just a place for me to put any Waterparks x Killjoy/Danger Days related content that I write. This will consist of one off fics, that don’t really follow a storyline, but do kinda link together (unless stated otherwise).

I’ve included some key info below, to help you understand these stories more.

Enjoy!!

**Key info**

These are set in a universe where the Fabulous Four don’t die whilst saving The Girl (in 2019). Due to this, they don’t get immortalised by those living in the desert, but still inspire other Killjoys to form groups. 

These (like the comics) are set in the year 2028, nine years after the events of Danger Days. However, the events of the comics don’t take place (yet).

To understand this, you don’t have to have read the comics, but characters from them may still be mentioned in these stories.

**Ages**

Awsten- 18

Otto- 19

Geoff- 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	2. And This Is How It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on Destroya's favourite Killjoy group!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing
> 
> If you know what song the title is a line from, no that's not what this chapter is about (get your mind out of the gutter, damn).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

_Little Violence_

Otto was born in the desert. He’s lived at The Nest for his whole upbringing, being taught and taken care of by other Killjoys. People say he’s lucky to have never had to live in The City, and he agrees with them. Though he does wonder what it’s like to be able to read. He’s not too sure which of the sugar loaded teens are his parents, as everyone there usually pitches in, in helping to care for the younger ‘joys. 

Those at The Nest taught him how to survive. They taught him who to trust, how to hide, and most importantly, how to shoot and kill.

Once he was old enough to (safely) hold a gun, Otto would practise for days, on perfecting his aim. So much so, that the other ‘joys stopped calling him by his ‘normal’ name, and started referring to him as Little Violence- due to his small stature, and seeming love for combat.

From a young age, he knew that he didn’t want to stay at The Nest forever. He wanted to join a Killjoy group, but he wasn’t sure which one. Sure, there were other kids his age at The Nest, but he wasn’t that close with any of them. He wanted to find the right people.

—————

One day, whilst out practicing, Otto heard quick footsteps approaching. He turned his focus (and his gun) to where they were coming from, and in front of him stood a small boy, who looked like he was gonna pass out… and then he did.

Along with the help from some other ‘joys, Otto carried the boy into The Nest, and laid him on the couch, and waited for him to wake up.

————-

_High Definition_

When Awsten was four, his teacher taught his class all the basics about The City- the rules, about the pills, and why the Draculoids and Scarecrows were good. Most importantly, however, she told them about those living outside of The City walls, and why they were bad.

The last bit peaked Awsten’s interest.

He asked as many questions, about the outside of The City, as his teacher would allow. In reality, it was more like willing to answer.

“Austin please, no more questions. There’s no need to be focusing on all of this,” his teacher said, “All you need to know is that you are safe here, and outside of The City is dangerous.”

That didn’t convince Awsten.

For his 5th birthday, Awsten asked for a name change. He’d learnt that those outside of The City had unusual names, and he wanted to join in.

When people at school asked him why, he lied and told them he wanted a change from the “... more boring spelling.” Austin was now Awsten.

—————

When he was nine, The City was plunged in darkness by a supposed ‘terrorist attack,’ and Awsten used this opportunity to leave- grabbing a bag of supplies, jumping out of his window, and running for the gap in The City wall that he’d discovered a few months prior. Sure, it wasn’t illegal to leave The City, but it was usually only adults that left, and they were accompanied by Dracs or Scarecrows.

Once outside of The City walls, Awsten ran and ran. On his second day in the desert, he heard distant gunfire- a sign of life. He sprinted in the direction of the noise, and eventually came across a young boy, around his age, firing at some empty can, before turning his gun on him.

And then Awsten collapsed.

—————

When he awoke, his whole body felt tingly and his head hurt like hell- a side effect of pill withdrawal. However, sitting on the floor next to him was the same boy from outside. He turned to face Awsten, “Hey, you’re awake!”

“Where am I?” Awsten asked, sitting up.

“This is The Nest,” the boy told him, “I’m Little Violence, by the way.” He raised his hand to shake Awsten’s.

“Oh, I’m Awsten.” He shook the boy's hand. “Don’t you have, like, a ‘normal’ name?” 

“Yeah, but you don’t need to know that. Also, it’s kinda rude to ask a ‘joy that.”

“Sorry.”

—————

The two of them became partners in crime from then on. Never ever one without the other. 

A few months after being in the desert, some of the Killjoys helped Awsten to bleach his hair, so he could dye it. Awsten only ever dyed his hair bright neon or electric shades- he stood out like a sore thumb against the neutral backdrop of the desert.

“Your hair is very high definition,” Otto commented. The name stuck.

—————

Five year later, Awsten and Otto found themselves hiding in the shadows of an alleyway in The City. They’d tagged along on a raid mission, but now BL/ind was aware of Killjoy presence within the walls.

As they tried to figure out a plan of escape, they heard a rustling coming from the shadows, and the outline of a figure could be seen crouched near them.

In an instance, Otto tackled the figure to the ground, leaning over him.

—————

_Dream Boy_

Geoff has lived in The City his whole life. He has nothing really to worry about, so why leave? Well, that was the exact reason. Now 17 years old, he was starting to see faults in living in The City, and wanted out of it.

However, on his way back from late night classes, he found himself outside during a ‘terrorist raid’- hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, from both the terrorists and the Draculoids.

He was crouched in place when he suddenly felt himself being tacked to the ground, in one swift motion. He couldn’t make out the face of the figure leaning above him, but judging by their colourful getup, he assumed they were a Killjoy.

Stood next to them, was another assumed Killjoy, this one looked kinda familiar… and then it dawned on him.

“Awsten?” 

“Wh- holy shit, Geoff?” he replied, nudging the other ‘joy away, and helping Geoff up. “Hey man, it’s been a while!”

“What are you doing here? We thought you were dead! Your parents put up missing posters and everything.”

“Yeah well, I’m surprised anyone noticed I was g-” Before he could continue, shouting and running footsteps echoed down the street towards them.

“Fuck. HD, we gotta go.” Otto said, running down the alley.

“Well, see you later,” Awsten waved as he ran after Otto.

“Wait, can I come with you?” Geoff asked.

“Sure, c’mon!” 

—————

When they reached The Nest, a few Killjoys approached them, seemingly very interested in Awsten and Otto’s new friend.

“Geez, you’re like everybody’s dream boy.” Otto rolled his eyes, and walked away. Geoff kinda liked that name.

—————

_The Gloom Boys_

The Gloom Boys (as they call themselves) are your average, ragtag group of Killjoys. Surviving on a diet of canned food, de-carbonated drinks, and pure adrenaline, they are everything that Better Living Inc. despises. The group consists of three members; Little Violence, High Definition, and Dream Boy. They’d been together for roughly four years, and were inseparable.

One night, Awsten was sat on the roof of their newly stolen BL/ind car, staring up into the sky, when Otto joined him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Awsten asked.

“No. I’ve lived at The Nest my whole life, and it feels weird not being there.”

“That’s ok, you’ve always got us, Little V.”

“Otto.”

“Huh?"

“That’s my ‘normal’ name.” He made air quotes with his hands, “When you first arrived at The Nest, you asked what my ‘normal’ name was- it’s Otto.”

“Oh, well, thanks for telling me that. I appreciate it.” Awsten responded.

Suddenly, another body joined them on the roof of the car. They didn’t know if it was safe for all three of them to be up there, but none of them cared.

“What are we talking about?” Geoff asked, sitting behind them.

They turned to face him, “My ‘normal’ name, it’s Otto,” Otto told him.

“Oh, cool. Thank you for trusting us with that,” Geoff smiled.

Otto smiled back, “I love you guys.” He’d definitely found the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Shout out to my friend who, upon reading the original chapter 1 whilst we were on facetime, made the joke: "What up I'm Little Violence, I'm 19, and I never fucking learnt how to read!" (like the vine). I seriously didn't plan that, his age and inability to read were a complete coincidence.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Geoff attempts to fix the car, Otto keeps look out from a tall, unstable looking rock, and Awsten naps, the Gloom Boys are greeted by an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing
> 
> Key notes: Killjoys always refer to each other by their ‘joy names. It’s extremely rare for Killjoys to refer to each other as their ACTUAL names...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

The desert was a terrifying place to live. There was miles and miles of dust, fear of dust storms or acid rain, and the fact that a group of Draculoids or a Scarecrow could be lurking around any corner. It was exhilarating!

Due to the constant worry of dust storms and acid rain, Killjoys usually had some sort of main base- whether it be just them, or multiple groups of ‘joys, like The Nest.

The Gloom boys didn’t have a main base. Instead, they had a car which they stole during a shootout between some other Killjoys and Dracs. They’d only had it a few months, but it was evident, by the layer of dust and spray painted words and symbols, that it was now theirs.

They lived out of that car. Everything they owned was kept in it, and it was their only mode of transportation. At night, they alternated look out. Whilst two slept, huddle together on the backseat, the other would keep watch. BL/ind was not above sending out exterminators during the night, and they weren’t gonna risk being caught off guard. 

Besides, any lost sleep could be made up during the day. The desert wasn’t the most interesting of places, so what better else was there to do?

—————

The day had been pretty uneventful. Luckily, they hadn’t ran into any Dracs, or else they’d be screwed. One downside to owning a BL/ind issue car, was that it wasn’t built for off-roading. The tires would slide in the sand, and dirt and dust would damage the inner workings.

Whilst Otto climbed up some rather tall and unstable looking rocks to keep lookout, Geoff set to work fixing the cars engine- Awsten was asleep on the backseat.

The whole area was silent. There was little to no wind and the sun was beating down, when a faint _‘crack’_ could be heard, coming from behind some nearby rocks.

In an instance, Geoff and Otto turned their attention to where they heard the noise- both reaching for their guns, and Otto pulling up his mask.

“Who’s there?” Geoff called out. He knew that if it was a Drac or Scarecrow, they would currently be in the middle of a shootout.

After a few seconds, a pair of hands appeared over the rocks, followed by an (assumed) Killjoy. He was young, like them, and sported bright red hair, and an outfit that suggested that he was probably new to the desert.

“What do you want? Why are you here?” Geoff asked. In the meantime, Otto had joined him, gun still pointed at the ‘joy. Both thought it was suspicious that he was all the way out in this area of Zone 4, with no noticeable form of transport.

“Please don’t sho-” the ‘joy said.

“Answer the question.” Otto demanded.

During the commotion, Awsten had woken up. The sound of his friends shouting, and the unrecognisable voice, filled him with slight fear. Quickly but quietly, he grabbed his gun and got out of the car. As he approached, he got a better look at the stranger, before-

“...Jawn?”

“Awsten?”

The two stood with their eyes locked, before sprinting at each other- almost falling over as they embraced. Geoff and Otto could only watch in confusion.

The two danced around in circles as they hugged- dust flying all around them. 

“Dude, I missed you so fucking much!” Awsten said when he finally let go, but still keeping both hands on Jawn’s shoulders- never breaking eye contact.

“I never thought I’d see you again! I thought you were dead.” Jawn wrapped his hands around Awsten’s arms.

“I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t mean t-“ Before he could finish, the moment was interrupted by a cough from Otto.

“You gonna introduce us?” Geoff asked.

“Oh right,” Awsten put his arm around Jawn’s shoulder, “this is… dude, what’s you ‘joy name?” 

“Double Exposure.”

“This is Double Exposure, we went to school together. That’s Dream Boy and that’s Little Violence.” He pointed to Geoff and Otto, respectively. “And I go by High Def., now.”

—————

The two of them sat on the boot of the car, as Geoff returned to fixing the engine, and Otto climbed back up the rocks.

“Why are you even out here, dude?” Awsten asked, he’d been wondering this since Jawn had showed up, and he was pretty certain the others were too.

“I got out like a year ago, and was staying with a few others in an old cafe on the edge of Zone 3, when it was attacked,” he paused, “I didn’t have a gun, and wasn’t going to stick around, so I ran out the back. And now I’m here.”

“Fuck dude… you wanna crash with us?”

“Nah, I just need a ride back. Plus, looks like you’re short for space…also, your friends scare me,” he laughed.

They both jumped when Geoff slammed down the hood of the car, and started the engine. “You said you needed a ride?”

—————

They all clambered into the car, and it sped off- cutting through the miles and miles of dust.

It wasn’t long before they made it to Zone 3, and the cafe that Jawn had mentioned, came into view. No Draculaoids were to be seen.

The car skidded to a halt in front of the main entrance, and Awsten and Jawn climbed out. They both hugged as they said their goodbyes.

“Well, you know where to find me,” Jawn said.

“Heh, I wish I could say the same.” Awsten chucked.

They stood still for another minute before letting go.

“Goodbye, Jawn.”

“Bye, Awsten.”

  
Jawn watched as Awsten got back into the car- waving as he stuck his whole body out of the back window. The car took off, and soon disappeared over the horizon. The events of the day becoming only a memory in their minds now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Jawn’s age- 18  
> Double Exposure- a photography term, as well as part of the Royal chorus (“I’m two faced from your double exposure”).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	4. Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst caught up in a shootout between two other Killjoys, seven Draculoids, and one Scarecrow, one of the Gloom Boys finds difficulty in staying awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing/gunfire/death
> 
> Key notes: Killjoys always refer to each other by their ‘joy names. It’s extremely rare for Killjoys to refer to each other as their ACTUAL names...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

“Fuck!” Awsten cried as he ducked behind one of the fuelling stations. The three of them were currently caught up in the middle of a shootout between two other Killjoys, seven Draculoids, and one Scarecrow, at the station they’d stopped at for fuel.

Sure, they may have been outnumbered, but that didn’t crush their spirits. ‘Joys always fought hard against BL/ind. exterminator, and today was no exception.

The sound of ray gun fire filled the air, along with pained shouts from the Dracs as they fell onto the dust.

As Awsten fired his gun at another Drac, he heard a blood curdling shout coming from behind him. He turned and looked over his left shoulder, just in time to see Otto clutch at his chest and fall backwards into the sand- his limbs going limp. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

“NO!” Awsten yelled as he gunned down the Drac standing in front of Otto, before rushing over to him. He collapsed onto his knees, and pulled Otto's head into his lap.

He stared down at his friends practically lifeless face, keeping both his hands on either side of Otto’s head- gunfire still echoing around them.

It was common knowledge in the desert that Killjoy mortality rates were pretty low. Even the Fab Four were lucky to be pushing their late 20’s/early 30’s. But even with that knowledge, it didn’t make the current situation any easier.

As the gunfire died down, and the remaining Dracs left, Geoff rushed over to where Awsten was kneeling near Otto’s almost lifeless body. “Oh fuck,” he muttered.

“Hey, Lil V., look at me,” Awsten asked, Otto’s eyes slowly drift to meet his. “It’s gonna be ok, just stay aw-”

Awsten fell silent as Otto’s eyes seemingly glazed over, and lost all the light behind them.

He gently shook Otto’s shoulder. “Lil V…. Little V!... Otto!” No response came. Geoff places his fingers up to Otto’s neck, before looking at Awsten and shaking his head- tear welling in his eyes.

Awsten stared blankly back at Geoff, not seeming to process what he’d just motioned to him… and then it hit. 

His breath became shaky, and tears began to stream down his cheeks. He collapsed in on himself, dropping his forehead on Otto’s- letting out even bigger sobs. The two ‘joys who’d helped in the shootout, plus those who were inside the station, gathered around in sympathy.

—————

They drove through the desert in silence. Geoff in the driver's seat, Awsten huddled in the passenger seat (still silently weeping), and Otto’s body lay across the back seat.

It was dusk when they reached their destination- A shallow cave, located amongst some tall rocks, on the edge of Zone 5. It was far enough out that hopefully no one (Dracs or ‘joys) would find it.

They parked the car, and retrieved Otto's body from the backseat. He felt cold and heavy as they carried him into the cave, and lay him on the dust.

They knelt down beside him to say their final goodbyes.

“Goodbye O- Little V.,” Awsten began, “I’m sorry I didn’t stop them. I wish I had. Then you’d still be here, and we wouldn’t have to be fucking do this right now.” He began to tear up again.

Geoff assumed by the silence, that now it was his turn. “Goodbye Little Violence. We’re both gonna miss you so much. I hope the Phoenix Witch guides you, and you’ll remember us both… we love you.”

“Yeah, we love you.” Awsten leant over and kissed Otto’s forehead, before standing up. Geoff did the same, and they both stood for a few moments before leaving the cave, blocked up the small entryway with rocks and twigs. 

They were glad that they’d passed the mailbox on the way over, as it was too dark to do now. They’d left one of Otto’s bandana that he’d always wear around his neck- hoping it would be enough for the Phoenix Witch to guide him.

Geoff lit a fire, and they sat by it in silence. It was gonna be a long night.

—————

Otto woke with a start. He felt light and and his surroundings were dark, save for a few dots of light coming from his right. As he sat up, he noticed a black feathered figure floating through, what he assumed to be, a wall. He got up and followed it. 

Outside of wherever he’d been was; a dying fire, the car, and Awsten sat on the roof of the car, staring up into the sky. He looked like he was stargazing, even though there were no starts out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Otto saw the feathered figure, pushing an old shopping cart full of various Killjoy belongings. 

“Hey!” Otto called as he broke into a sprint after it. He thought it was a bit odd that Awsten hadn’t joined him, or seemingly even noticed the figure.

As Otto caught up, the figure turned to face him. Their mask of a face seemed to pay him no interest. “Ah a wanderer. They didn’t leave anything for you?” they questioned, “I’m sure I picked something of yours up from the mailbox.”

“Wha- who are you?” Otto asked.

“I am the one most call the Phoenix Witch.” They carried on floating away.

Otto was baffled. _‘Am I dead?’_ he thought.

“Am I dead?” he finally asked, now walking beside them.

“Yes.”

“What! No. Please, let me go back!” he pleaded, “I can’t leave them.”

The Phoenix Witch stopped and turned to face him. Otto couldn’t tell what they were thinking, but he hoped it was good.

“Hmm, let me see.” They turned back to the cart, and began rummaging through the various masks, guns and, bracelets, finally pulling out a yellow bandana- Otto gasped.

“Take this back,” they said, placing it into Otto’s hands. “It’s clear that you mean a lot to them, and them to you. And, although it is my job, I will make this one exception.” They held up a twig like finger, before swirling it around, and everything went dark.

—————

Awsten had been sat on the roof of the car for hours, just staring up into the sky. The sun was starting to rise, and the somewhat cool relief of nightfall was beginning to disappear.

His focus on the sky was broken when he heard a crumbling sound, followed by falling rocks, from behind him. He turned to face when he heard the noise, gun ready.

He watched as the rocks hiding Otto’s burial place were pushed away, from inside of the cave. 

“What the fuck?” Awsten mumbled as he continued to watch. With one large ‘ _CRASH’_ , all the rocks and twigs came tumbling down, leaving a cloud of dust obscuring the entrance.

Awsten watched as the dust cleared, and stood in the entryway was Otto, seemingly unharmed. 

“Otto…?” Awsten breathed in disbelief. Otto waved at him. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed, charging directly at Otto- almost knocking him over as he hugged him.

“You’re alive!” Awsten smiled, “Oh thank Destroya!”

“Actually, thank the Phoenix Witch,” Otto responded, grip not loosening on his friend.

“What the f-”

“Little V?!” Geoff exclaimed from over near the car, Otto beckoned for him to join them.

If the three of them weren’t practically joined at the hip, before, they certainly were now. They hoped that if anything like that were to happen again, they’d be just as lucky as Otto was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> (I wrote this chapter at 2am, whilst very very tired, so apologies for any mistakes).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	5. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many Killjoys are wild and reckless, but some still have good hearts. The Gloom Boys never thought that a simple offer to help a young stranger, would result in an unlikely encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Swearing
> 
> **Yes, this was the original chapter 1, but I wrote a story that acts as a better intro into/backstory to the Gloom Boys, so I've switched this chapter and the new ones around. If you want to find the new content, it is where this chapter was.
> 
> I've also removed some content from this chapter, because it didn't make to keep it in. So if this one seems shorter than before (or just in genteral), that's why.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

“Hey kid, you need a ride?” Awsten called as the car skidded to a halt- the tires really weren’t built for off-roading. He leaned out of the window to look the stranger in the face.

“How about Zone 6?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure. Hop on in!”

As she climbed into the car, a small black cat jumped in afterwards- no one seemed to pay it any attention.

Awsten turned in his seat to face her, “I’m High Def, this is Little Violence,” he gestured towards Otto in the driver's seat, “and this is Dream Boy.” He pointed to Geoff, who gave her a small wave and smile.

“Oh ok,” she paused, “Do you guys have a group name?”

“We’re the Gloom Boys,” Otto muttered before revving the engine, and the car took off.

—————

Bright music blared as they entered Zone 6- the stranger had to shout as she gave directions. It wasn’t long, however, before they arrived at a rundown diner. To the Gloom Boys, the area seemed deserted, just like the rest of the zone. 

“Thanks for the ride,” she said as she climbed out of the car- the cat trailing behind her.

“No problem, but what is this place?” Awsten inquired.

“Yeah, where are we?” Geoff asked, “This area is pretty much desolate.”

“Well, I live here wi-” Before she could finish, the sound of loud rock music caught all of their attention- another car was approaching.

It came to a stop in front of the diner, and a group of four exited. “Hey guys!” She waved.

“Oh thank Destroya! We thought we’d lost you,” one of them said as he walked over and hugged her- his bright red hair rivalled Awsten’s neon green. None of them seemed to notice the extra company, who stood a mere few feet away.

“Heh, I’m ok. I managed to find a ride back, luckily.” She gestured over to where the Gloom Boys were stood by their car.

The Killjoy looked in their direction, as the rest of the group joined him, “And who are you?” he asked.

“We’re the Glo-”

“Holy shit, you’re the Fab Four!!” Otto perked up.

They all looked over at Otto, who was practically vibrating with excitement. Awsten and Geoff had, admittedly, never seen him this happy before- he looked like he was gonna explode.

“Back to the question, who _are_ you?” he asked again.

“Well, I’m High Def, this is Little Violence, and this is Dream Boy. We’re the Gloom Boys.”

“Good to know, now scram,” the Killjoy said, as he began to reach for his ray gun.

  
They all watched as the Gloom Boys scurried back in their car and drove off- their bright music echoing in the distance. The group turned and made their way back towards the diner.

“They seem cool.” Kobra shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Ages (not 100% canon to DD/comics)
> 
> Party Poison and Jet Star- 31  
> Kobra Kid- 27  
> Fun Ghoul- 26  
> The Girl- 17
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	6. Save yourself, I'll hold them back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew that attempting to raid a warehouse inside The City walls was basically a suicide mission, but it didn't make the loss any easier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing
> 
> (Yes the title is taken from the My Chemical Romance song, it felt fitting)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

“Please, just g-”

“NO!” Otto cut off Awsten before he could finish his plea, “We’re not gonna leave you.”

“Yeah, we can’t leave you! If you stay, you’re gonna be-” Geoff didn’t want to even finish that sentence, let alone the thought. They knew it was basically a suicide mission to try and raid a warehouse inside The City walls, but they were desperate for supplies, and were willing to risk the brush with the Phoenix Witch.

“Just save yourselves, I’ll hold them back.” Awsten was now using his full weight to hold the door shut, as the Draculoids on the other side grew increasingly more frustrated with trying to break it down. There was no way all three of them were leaving alive, but two of them still had a chance.

The three of them exchanged a solemn look, as the other two approached Awsten, both touching their foreheads to his. As Otto lent his forehead on to Awsten’s, he detached the necklace from around Awsten’s neck, before shoving it in his shorts pocket, grabbing a bag of supplies from the ground, and followed Geoff out of the high vent.

Just as both of them made it into the vent shaft, they heard the door fly off its hinges and land on the stone floor, proceeded by loud shouts and what seemed like thousands of footsteps.

—————

Once outside of The City, the same way they’d made it in (through the underground pipes and tunnels), Geoff and Otto made a beeline for the car. They clambered inside, and drove off at the speed of light.

The car ride was silent. The hum of the engine was the only sound for miles and miles. The lights of The City shone in the distance, and the car headlights revealed the dust that was hidden by the shadows of the night.

Otto sat in the passenger seat, clutching Awsten’s necklace and running his fingers over the four soda can tags, similar to how someone in prayer would run their fingers over rosary beads as they said the Hail Mary’s. After years of Awsten owning the necklace, Otto still wasn’t sure as to why he chose the colours he did; yellow, purple, red and green, and now he may never know. The red tag was snapped in half, and scratched at his skin as he methodically ran his fingers over it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Geoff caught sight of what Otto was doing. “What’ve you got there?” he asked.

“HD’s necklace,” Otto replied, his voice monotone, “I took it to put in the mailbox.”

—————

They continued to drive in silence until they came across the infamous mailbox. It’s a general understanding in the desert that leaving something once belonging to someone who has been dusted, will help the Phoenix Witch guide their soul into the afterlife. Otherwise, they may be stuck wandering the desert.

The mailbox was already overflowing as they approached it, a sign of both a mass loss of lives, and an indication that the Phoenix Witch hadn’t visited yet.  Otto placed the necklace on the edge of the postal slot, before stepping back next to Geoff- both staring in silence at the mailbox. It wasn’t long before Geoff placed his arm around Otto’s shoulder, and turned his body so that he was hugging his fellow ‘joy. The Gloom Boys were once again back down to two members.

—————

The two slept in the car, still parked by the mailbox. They didn’t bother to take turns as look out, as they were both extremely exhausted, and felt as though either the Phoenix Witch or Destroya would protect them, due to their current close proximity to the mailbox. Also, it’s believed that the Phoenix Witch doesn’t empty the mailbox if anyone is watching.

Geoff was the first to wake up. He untangled himself from Otto, and made his way outside of the car, surveying the surrounding area for any BL/ind patrols. He walked over to the mailbox to see just what he’d expected- all the items from the previous night were gone. All except one… Awsten’s necklace.

He stood there in shock as he stared at it. “Hey, Little V?” Geoff called.

“Yeah?”

“Come look at this.” Otto stumbled out of the back of the car, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he stood next to Geoff, he caught sight of what Geoff had been staring at.

“No fucking way,” Otto said.

“Why’s it still here?” Geoff asked.

“No clue, it should have been taken last night, unless…”

They both looked at each other in shock, “He’s still alive!”

—————

Awsten woke in a cold, barely lit room, handcuffed to a table- his jacket, orange glasses, and necklace were all missing.

“Fuck,” he cursed, squinting at the white light. He’d been wearing those glasses for so long, his eyes weren’t used to how the world was meant to look.

The sound of a door opening pulled his attention to where a BL/ind employee had entered the room, sitting down across from him. 

“So, Awsten Knight,” the mention of his old name took him by surprise. No one had called him that in years, and the sound of it filled him with anger- that wasn’t who he was anymore. “You have two options here.” They stared him dead in the eyes, “You can either tell us where The Nest is, or you can become an employee here.”

“Ha, like hell I’d work for you,” Awsten spat.

“Ok then, where’s The Nest, and we’ll let you go.”

“If I go back home after telling you that, I’d be killed on the spot.”

“Doesn’t seem like it’s going to be an easy decision then.” They stood up and opened the door. “Think about it.” The door slammed shut behind them, and Awsten was left to way over his options.

—————

After what felt like an eternity staring at the blank walls, but was more like thirty minutes, the employee re-entered the room, the same expression as last time, and a bottle of pills in hand. They placed the white bottle on the table in front of Awsten, he took a hold of them, inspecting them.

“For when you make your decision,” the employee said, staring at him with a blank expression.

“As if I’m actually gonna take this shit, I know what these do to you!” As he spoke, he lifted his hands up (as far as they’d go), dropping the bottle onto the table, the contents spilling out onto it and the floor.

The employee made their way over to Awsten’s side of the table, leaning down and picking up the scattered pills, before placing them back in the container, and setting them down in front of him.

“I said ‘for when.’” They turned to look him in the eyes once again, sending a cold shiver down Awsten’s spine.

Once they’d left the room, Awsten spat out the key he’d managed to pull off the employees belt- freeing himself from the confines of the table.

Outside of the room was a long, grey, windowless (to the outside) hallway- a lift at one end, stairs at another. The corridor was dimly lit, and a large glass window sat a few doors down- Awsten assumed that it was some sort of office or storage unit.

His footsteps were the only noise in the hallway as he sprinted towards the large window, peering inside. The room was empty and the door was open. Awsten entered the room and began searching through the shelves of confiscated items, each shelf being labeled by letters, with a question mark (?) shelf on the end. Awsten looked under both ‘H’ and ‘D’, but came up blank. He huffed in annoyance as he looked under ‘A’ and ‘K’, eventually finding his missing jacket and glasses (and gun, obviously)- his necklace was still missing though. Deciding it wasn’t important, as he could make another, he made a beeline for the stairwell as he heard footsteps and shouting down the end of the corridor.

—————

Awsten sprinted through the back alleys of The City, Draculoids hot on his tail. He didn’t have time to find a tunnel system that led outside of the walls, and wasn’t coordinated enough to figure the way out either- that was Geoff’s job. Which meant there was only one other way out, and that was through the very public and very guarded surface tunnels. Awsten ran as fast as he could, a blur of colour in full daylight. He stood out amongst the bland and drab colours of The City, as he sprinted towards the stairway out, dodging soulless citizens and the grabs and plasma shots from the Draculoids. He’d missed this rush of adrenaline!

Once outside of The City walls, he kept running until he lost sight of the Dracs. He felt the same as he did all those years ago, when he first escaped. Except this time, he had more knowledge of where he was going- The Nest.

—————

Awsten must have miscalculated somewhere, because by nightfall he had stumbled upon the mailbox, not The Nest. He stared at it with weary eyes, almost not seeing an item placed on top of the slot- his necklace.

He took the necklace from its spot, and slid it over his neck, before sliding down behind the mailbox, and falling asleep where he sat.

—————

It was day two of the Gloom Boys being a duo, and both were desperately missing the mischievous energy of their third (and missing) member. 

They had decided to leave Awsten’s necklace at the mailbox, as they went out on supply runs, coming back to check on it each day. They knew that no one would steal it, and that it would be an indication as to when they finally lost their friend.

They parked the car, and walked over to inspect the mailbox- the necklace was gone. “Oh fuck,” Otto said as he ran his finger over where he’d left necklace. “He’s actually gone, Dream. HD’s fucking gone.”

He turned to look at Geoff, who was covering his face as tears rolled down his cheeks. Although they’d expect this to happen, it didn’t make it any easier. Both stood leaning against each other, crying.

—————

Awsten was woken by the sun beating down on him, and the sound of… crying?  He poked his head over the top of the mailbox to see his two teammates standing a few feet away, arms wrapped around each other, tears rolling off their faces.

“Guys?”

The two stopped in confusion, turning to look towards the mailbox. There, standing behind it, was Awsten.

“...Awsten?” Otto stared in disbelief.

“You’re alive?!” Geoff stood wide-eyed, seeing his (believed to be dead) teammate.

Awsten ran over tackling both of them to the ground, grinning the whole time- the others mirroring his expression. “I’m so happy you both made it out alive, I was so worried!” Awsten confessed.

“You were worried?” Geoff asked, “We thought you were dead!”

“Yikes, that’s morbid, but I’m not!”

“Dude, how’d you get out?” Otto stood up, and helped the other two up.

“I’ll tell you all about it, but we gotta get something to eat first, I’m starving.” Awsten said, rubbing his stomach.

After more hugs, the three of them got back into the car, and drove off into the dust. They didn’t care about where they were going, as long as they were together and food was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, that you so much for reading!!
> 
> If you hadn't caught on, the colours of the tags on Awsten's necklace correspond to the main colours for each Waterparks album (yellow=Double Dare, purple=Ent., red=Friendly Reminder (the album was deleted, that's why the red tag is broken, and green=Fandom)!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


	7. An Ocean Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gloom Boys were running low on supplies, and decide it’s about time they take a visit to The Nest. Whilst there, Geoff comes across something that reminds him of a happier time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: swearing
> 
> Heyyyy it’s been a awhile since I updated this, huh?? I’m so sorry it took so long, I kind of forgot to post this chapter, after I wrote it back in August/September. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend Wade (@wade_not_wilson) for giving me the idea for this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

Supplies were running low, which meant it was time for an unexpected visit to The Nest, in the hopes that they’d be stocked up.

The car came to a skidded halt in front of the wooden shack. A dozen colourful Killjoys surrounded the area, chatting, relaxing, and drinking decarbonated drinks. The Nest was hidden from any sort of BL/ind activity, and acted as a main hub for all ‘joys.

—————

“Ah, well if it isn’t the ‘Sad Boys’,” someone called out as they entered the shack.

“Yeah, fuck you too, Vamos,” Awsten responded as Vamos made their way over to them.

“Where’s Vaya?” Otto asked, “Aren’t you two practically joined at the hip?”

“Hey, I’m my own person! Besides, you’re one to talk, I’ve seen how you three are around each other.” They pointed over Otto’s shoulder to where Awsten and Geoff were standing in the doorway chatting.

“That’s different,” he said, glancing behind him- a subtle smile on his face.

“Eh, whatever. Shout me if you need anything.” They turned and quickly disappeared into the back room as Awsten began to walk over to Otto.

“Have fun flirting with Vamos?” Awsten joked, resting his arms on Otto’s shoulder and smiling.

“Oh come on, you know I wasn’t-”

“Yeah, we know bud.” Geoff ruffled Otto’s hair as he walked past him towards the far wall- other two turned towards the couch.

The far wall inside the shack was covered with hundreds of Killjoy names, acting as a memoriam to those who called The Nest their home for extended periods of time. It’s unsure who was the first to write their name down, but there was a high chance they were now dusted.

Geoff’s eyes scoured the wall, before landing on three recognisable names; High Definition, Dream Boy, and Little Violence. Although they’d only written those few months ago (before finally leaving The Nest), Geoff was still panged with a feeling of nostalgia and happiness. He smiled as his fingers traced over each name, but chuckled when he got to Otto’s, which was a combination of barely legible squiggles. Otto’s inability to read and/or write still baffled him completely, but it made sense since he’s never actually had a formal education.

As he turned to walk away, a gleaming white box, which was sat on the windowsill, caught his attention. Everything inside the shack was usually coated with a layer of dust and dirt, but the box didn’t seem phased by it. Geoff picked the box up from the windowsill, and opened it to reveal an assortment of colourful and decorative thread.

“Hey Vamos,” he called walking to the back room, “how come this stuff isn’t with the rest of the sewing supplies?”

“Ah! I was wondering where those went,” they said, “They were too thick to fit through any of our needles”

“Oh ok, where should I put them?”

“You can keep ‘em, we don’t need them. Maybe you’ll find a better use.”

“Hey, thanks,” Geoff smiles, staring into the box, “Y’know, all the blues and greens remind me of the ocean.”

“The what?”

“The ocean, it’s water that surrounds the land.”

“Huh, I’ve heard of that. Thought it was just some city lies.” Vamos shrugged before leaving through the backdoor- Geoff made his way over to the couch to join the others. A cloud of dust flew into the air as he sat down.

Other than Awsten and Otto bickering next to him, the shack was silent. Geoff continued to stare at all the colourful threads in the box- the other two seemed to notice his silence.

“What’ve you got there?” Awsten leant over to look in the box, “Ooo pretty.”

“I know, Vamos said we could have them since they don’t have any use for them,” Geoff explained.

“Wait, what are they?” Otto asked.

“Some sort of decorative thread,” Geoff said, “All the blues and greens remind me off the ocean.”

“The what?”

First Vamos, and now Awsten and Otto? How did none of them know what the ocean is? Granted, Geoff was one of the older ‘joys out in the zones, and everyone else was either born during or after the wars. But he thought that they’d have at least some knowledge of how the earth worked.

“How does no one know what it is??” he asked.

“Dude, what is it?”

“It’s a huge body of water that surrounds all land.”

“Water like you get from the tanks?” Otto asked.

“No, you can’t drink this water because it’s all salty,” Geoff explained. Never in a million years did he think he’d have to tell someone what the ocean was. “But there’s also things like lakes and rivers, which hold and carry water… no you can’t drink that either, unless you clean it.”

“How do you know all this?” Awsten asked.

“My family used to visit when I was around two, before the wars started.”

“Oh shit…”

“Yeah, there used to be a lot of water, and it’d be used for all sorts of activities.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you can swim in it, play certain sports, and also visit water parks”

“What the fuck is a ‘water park‘?”

—————

They ended up spending way more time at The Nest, than they intended. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon when they finally decided to leave, a small handful of supplies between them. The three of them drove out into zone 5, before parking up for the night. 

During his lookout shift, Awsten couldn’t help but think back to how Geoff’s face seemed to light up as he talked about this mysterious yet wonderous ‘ocean’. Sure, Geoff was a cheerful person, but this was different. It was more childlike wonder, than general happiness. Obviously, whatever the ‘ocean’ was, it meant a lot to him.

As he sat staring into the small fire, Awsten couldn’t help but notice a similarity between the colourful threads in the box, and the dull strings his sister used to use to make friendship bracelets for her friends.

As quietly as he could, he retrieved the box of threads from the car, and set to work.

—————

“Hey, could you both come here a second,” Awsten called from over near the car, the other two made their way over to him.

“Yeah, what is it?” Geoff asked.

“Ok, so, I’ve been very busy working on something, but I need you to close your eyes, and hold out your hands,” he said, smiling.

Otto crossed his arms over his chest, “HD, if this is a prank, and you’re gonna put a spider in my hands again, I ain’t falling for it.”

“It’s not, I swear.”

“Fine.”

The two of them closed their eyes, holding out their hands. Otto slightly flinched as he felt something made contact with his palms.

“Ok, now open!” Geoff and Otto looked down to find woven bracelets in their hands. Awsten held up his left arm to reveal another one- all three bracelets matched.

“I- wh- how?!” Geoff finally managed to sputter out as he inspected the bracelet.

“I used to help my little sister make them for her friends. I’m surprised I still remember how to do it.”

“HD, these are awesome, thank you,” Otto smiled, slipping it onto his right arm, Geoff doing the same.

“Heh, no problem. I used the blues and greens seeing as Dream liked them so much,” he said, “I still don’t know what the ‘ocean’ is, but it seems important to you, so-”

Before he could finish, Awsten found himself being hugged by Geoff, Otto also joining in.

“I’m so happy we found each other,” Awsten confessed, “You guys mean so much to me.”

“We love you too, HD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> I don’t have another chapter written out, but I’m not calling it quits, yet. Think of this being another mini hiatus from GBS (I still love writing them as killjoys, don’t worry)!
> 
> Also, I know I’ve said this on Tumblr but jokes about ‘water parks’ witching Waterparks (band) fics are line of my favourite thing!! I have no idea why I find them so funny, I just do.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being


End file.
